Together Or Not At All (Whouffle One Shot)
by whoufflesouffle
Summary: Clara Oswald. The woman twice dead. The impossible girl. Clara loves the Doctor but the Doctor doesn't notice it. River and the Doctor had a date and Clara was left alone at the TARDIS. When they came back, they found something. What did they found? Read to find out!


Together Or Not At All (Whouffle One Shot)

"Clara! Please, stay strong! You can do this! I know you can! I won't let you die again! I'm so sorry, Clara! Nooooooo!" the Doctor shouted.

A long beep was heard and a straight line was seen from the hospital machine.

"I'm sorry. But Miss Clara Oswald is dead."

"No. This can't happen! She's _my Clara. My impossible girl._" The Doctor said as tears were streaming down on his face.

"Doctor, I'm so sorry." River was there beside him. She didn't know what to say.

"Doctor, sorry, but what really happened to her?" River added.

"When you and I were on our "date", she said that she'll only stay inside the TARDIS and-" the Doctor bursted out crying.

"Shh, Doctor. It's okay, sweetie."

"IT'S NOT OKAY! I JUST LOST HER AGAIN AND IT'S MY FAULT!" he yelled.

The reason why Clara died was jealousy. She was jealous of him and River. Clara LOVED the Doctor but he doesn't notice it. Clara locked herself inside her room with a blade on her hand. She cutted her wrist, where her veins was. When the Doctor and River arrived, the he saw blood on the floor. He followed the blood trail and ended up on Clara's room. He opened the door and saw Clara's lifeless body covered with blood. The Doctor carried her into the console room and ordered River to land the TARDIS in Earth.

When they were in the hospital, Clara spoke a few words to the Doctor. Clara's last words.

_"Run, you clever boy and remember __**me**__. I love you, Doctor. I love you very much." _

After Clara was buried, the Doctor always visits her gravestone. Every year. 5 years, to be exact.

Those 5 years were the worst. He was always drunk, always torn. Doesn't get enough sleep and bags in his eyes. He always stayed in the TARDIS. No adventures at all. He was broke. _He lost his Clara. His impossible girl._

One day, the Doctor went outside. He looked clean and very decent. He was finding for someone. He stopped by a restaurant to get some breakfast. The one where he and Clara ate a long time ago. When he was about to leave, he bumped into someone. A familiar person. He found the person he was looking for. It was Clara.

"Uhm, sorry. I'm the Doctor by the way." He said in awe.

"Clara. Clara Oswin Oswald." She replied.

"You look like someone. Someone I know. Someone I loved. Someone who died." He said trying to hold back the tears.

"I know." She said with a big smile on her face. Clara hugged the Doctor. The Doctor knew it was her.

"Doctor, I miss you." Clara said. Tears were on her face.

"Me too. Hey, you know what?"

"What?"

"I love you, too." The Doctor whispered. The Doctor crashed into Clara's lips. The kiss was passionate, gentle and sweet. They were letting out the pain they felt and didn't care about the world. It felt like a spark. They broke apart to breathe air.

"Where's River?" Clara asked.

"We got divorced. I don't really know why. But we're still friends." The Doctor replied.

"Let's go, Clara." The Doctor grabbed Clara's hand and ran to the TARDIS and went inside. Clara saw painting of her.

"Doctor, did you paint this?" Clara asked in awe.

"Yeah. I told you missed you so much. Do you like it?"

"It's amazing. Thank you." Clara said and pecked the Doctor's lips.

"Take some rest, dear." The Doctor replied. Clara went to her room. Her old room. She remembered what happened. There were blood stains on the mat. She left her room and went to the Doctor's room. She never saw the Doctor's room. The TARDIS will always shake if she tried to enter it without permission. She knocked at the door and saw the Doctor with his boxers and t-shirt on.

" Doctor, there's still blood stains on my room and it made me think about what happened. Can I stay in your room for awhile?" Clara asked politely.

"Sure. Oh and I'm sorry….for what I'm wearing. Come in." The Doctor said. His room was full of books. He had a big bed and a television. He lay down on his bed with a book to read. Clara joined the Doctor and rested her head in his shoulder. She felt protected and loved whenever she's with him. Clara fell asleep on the Doctor's shoulders. He stopped reading and snuggled with Clara. He gave Clara a kiss on the forehead and fell asleep. They both felt safe and loved when they are together. They stood up and took care for each other. They never felt lonely and unloved again. **_Together or not at all._**


End file.
